


Sitings

by hpautumngrl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpautumngrl/pseuds/hpautumngrl





	Sitings

He keeps seeing him everywhere. Well, he thinks he does anyway.  A blue scarf here. A dark trench coat there. And every siting kills him a little bit more.

_This is my note._

Why couldn’t he have just stayed up there? Five more minutes and John could have gotten to him, he knows it.

He wishes he had gotten the chance to say what Sherlock really meant to him. How grateful he was for everything… but he won’t get to.

The night he sees the deer-stalker is the worst. All he can think about is how angry that hat made his best friend. _Why’s it got two fronts?_ He laughs to himself bitterly before the first tear falls down his cheek. He sits in his chair in front of the fireplace, head against his fingers and cries. Cries harder than he has in a long time.

He thinks about telling Mrs. Hudson he’ll move out in the morning, but if he did where would he go? He really should get a new roommate in here; Mrs. Hudson’s been awfully kind on him lately. But he couldn’t do that to Sherlock’s memory; couldn’t let his things get tainted by the presence of someone new. So he sits. And he cries. And when he’s cried long enough, he stands, bum leg straining and creaking as he walks out of room.        


End file.
